Resident Evil Codename: Genesis
by TimX7
Summary: What is Project Genesis? Rated R for scenes of explicit violence and gore and adult language.
1. Default Chapter

Resident Evil and all it's characters is owned by Capcom. I know all of my original characters. Which are Amanda, Megan, Jason, David and Adam.  
  
**RESIDENT EVIL CODENAME: GENESIS  
  
By GenerationX7**

**  
  
**  
A/N: My sequel to Resident Evil: Vengeance. I'll write Resident Evil: Quarantine at a later date. The fic Resident Evil: Operation Adam is being changed to Resident Evil Quarantine. Because it focuses on the cast of Resident Evil Outbreak and introduces my character Adam. How he came to be and how he met Amanda and the others. So that fic will end when Amanda and my characters meet Adam for the first time. I have to get this done because Ginger Ninja is already doing Teachers' Experiment 3. Damn I'm so far behind with mine.  
  
Prologue  
  
Amanda walked through a prison, wearing orange jumpsuit. She had two guards on both sides of her. They wore a black uniform with the Umbrella logo on it. Yes she was a prisoner in a Umbrella prison. The guards opened her cell door and pushed her into her cell. She hit her bed head first and layed there for a few seconds.  
  
"Welcome to your new home bitch." one of the guards said. "Mess up in here and you'll get the treatment."  
  
The guard slammed the door and left. Sometime later Amanda saw two guards drag a female inmate past her cell. The woman inmate was dead. Severe blunt trauma to the head. Apprently caused by multiple blows to the head with nightsticks. Amanda wondered if this was the treatment that gaurd was talking about. If it was; then she was not going to leave this prison alive. She ahd to notify her comrades. Especially the one named Adam.  
  
_How did I get myself into this? I guess I better start at the beginning. After the incident in Barberton. I went to a Vincent-St. Mary High School to graduate. They let me continue my education because I was one of the few survivors of the Barberton Outbreak. Tim left with Leon Kennedy and his group for Chicago. Before Tim left, he gave me and Megan one of his two Magnums. The guns he had during the outbreak. After giving us his two most prized firearms. He walked down the road and waved goodbye to us. Then he was gone. I wonder if we will meet again. I'm sure we will. Tim has a strong will. He showed us that during the outbreak. Anyway, a couple of months went by and we found ourselves working with United States govenrment to bring down Umbrella. We got to work with two people I've met for the first time. One of them was wanted felon Billy Coen. A former Marine Corp. Lieutenant that was convicted of twenty-three people in Africa. He was helping so he could get a pardon. Good luck pal, because they usually don't give those to death row inmates. They would rather see you die than set you free. Then during a break in at the Army's command center in Barberton. We found another one of our comrades. The very same one who got me in here under a false name and criminal record.  
_  
[Two days ago]  
  
Amanda took point. She held the .44 Magnum that Tim had given her. Megan, Chris Redfield and Barry stood behind her. Chris nods to move in and Amanda does so. They search the command center in city hall. Ready to bring down the idiot who decided to make his way in here. Hopefully the idiot was with Umbrella. She wanted to kill a Umbrella agent so bad. They made their way to the old police station. Where the computers were set up. They found the idiot they were looking for. He had on a black leather trench coat and he was looking at some of the information.  
  
"Put your hands up and turna round slowly." Amanda ordered the intruder. There was a few things that struck Amanda as odd. One was that this intruder must have had some experience as ninja. Because he got past the guards out front. Second was that this person complied. He did what he was told. The big shock came to Megan and Amanda when they got a good look at the guy's face. He looked exactly like Tim. Except this guy had on a pair of sunglasses than a pair of wire rimmed glasses.  
  
"Tim?" Amanda said bewildered.  
  
"I'm not Tim." The intruder said. "My name is Adam."  
  
"Megan, are you seeing what I'm seeing?"  
  
"Yeah Amanda."  
  
With that both Megan and Amanda fainted. Barry looked down at the two women.  
  
"You don't see that everyday." he said. Chris nodded in agreement. After Amanda awoke. She was seeing the intruder.  
  
"Who are you? If you're not Tim, then who are you?"  
  
"My name is Adam."  
  
_Adam told me his story. That in the early 1980's Umbrella successfully cloned a human being. That human they decided to clone was Tim. So the Umbrella Corporation was here long before they set up a lab here in the old high school; which is now a pile of burnt rubble. Compliments of Tim's anger and mission for revenge. Adam said they gave him the name Adam because Adam was the first human brought onto this earth. He said that a scientist from Iraq raised him. But this scientist, Professor Akeem Muhammad didn't want anything to do with Umbrella. So he took Adam when he was still a baby and raised him to fight Umbrella. Adam was given one of Umbrella's latest viruses known as the Demon Virus or D-Virus for short. He even told me to find a better Adam and a Eve. Umbrella cloned us too. I can't believe that someone cloned me. Adam said that he killed those clones because he didn't want Umbrella to do whatever they had planned for the clones. They needed Adam and a female clone named Eve. They already had a Eve. Adam said it was a clone of British woman named Colette. Colette was killed a few months ago before the Raccoon City incident. Now they have a clone named Eve and a new virus in the England labs, called the C-Virus. In order to gather more information on Eve and the C-Virus. Adam used his ID to get in. It wasn't a break in after all. Maybe someone didn't reconize him. Well I received word that Adam was working with the military too. So was Professor Akeem. Since there was no information on either Eve or the C- Virus. Adam wanted someone to get into a prison that Umbrella owned. That prison was located under Lake Erie. Yes, you heard me. Under it. In a underwater prison/lab. I volunteered. Not knowing what to expect. Well I guess I know what to expect now. I may not make it out of here alive. I have to get out of here._

_---  
_  
Adam walked through the halls of the BPD. He walked into the computer room where a general stood. Many soldiers were trying to gather information on the Umbrella Corporation.  
  
"We had to hack into Umbrella's servers Adam." the general said. "Let's hope we find something worthwhile."  
  
"You will General. I promise you. Any word from Amanda?"  
  
"None and I'm getting worried. Let's hope nothing bad happens to her in there."  
  
"Well she could have dropped the soap in the showers or was killed by either a guard or another prisoner. It all depends on how much respect she gets in there."  
  
"Murder was the best you can come up with? For God sakes Adam. You should have came up with something more creative. Like robbery."  
  
"I think Murderers get more respect in prisons, but it all depends on who you've killed."  
  
"You better hope she gets back to us soon."  
  
"You know that will be hard. She is in a Umbrella owned prison for God's sake. They have some high tech security system to make sure that no one escapes. They could make Alcatraz unescapable for crying out loud."  
  
"I'm just getting impatient that's all. Oh and I did get word that your father and sister are coming here tomorrow. They'll be here tomorrow afternoon."  
  
"Great! I need a checkup anyway. See you later General." Adam said as he left the room.

---  
  
If you are wondering why I'm posting the sequel to Resident Evil: Vengeance if I'm still re-writing Resident Evil: Vengeance. Then it's because that the remake is the same as the original Resident Evil: Vengeance. Nothing has really changed between the two. You'll know what to expect anyway. Plus I wanted to get started on this for Memorial Day. Enjoy the next chapter when I post it.


	2. Amanda makes contact

Disclaimer is on the first chapter. I'm not puting it up every chapter anymore.

Chapter 1  
  
It's been two days since Amanda was sent to that hellish prison. Two days and she still couldn't get word to her comrades back in Barberton. She only hoped she would live long enough to tell them the location and what was going on in the prison.  
  
She had to earn her keep here. In order to eat the prisoners had to work. You don't work you don't eat. The guards here get their shits and giggles by torturing the prisoners this way. Along with the beatings if you've broken their rules. They do have some kind of entertainment in this prison. If you would call it that. Here they have gladiator style fights with the prisoners that have committed serious offences here. No they don't pit two prisoners against each other. They pit one prisoner against a Tyrant or other type of Umbrella B.O.W. Of of course the prisoners are unarmed. Making the chances of winning slim and the excitement of a innocent person getting torn to shreds for entertainment high. Amanda saw one inmate that she got to know real well get torn to shreds right before her eyes. The inmates name was Christie, a red head around Amanda's age. Christie's father was working for the CIA and found out about Umbrella's dirty little secret. When he tried to tell his superior about this. The superior killed him and had Christie abducted from her barracks. Christie was in the Army and she never faced a Tyrant unarmed before. It terrified Christie. Amanda closed her eyes so she wouldn't see a good soldier get killed in the name of 'entertainment'. Unfortunately a guard forced her eyes opened so she had to watch the slaughter. She witnessed Christie scream in agony as each one of her limbs was ripped out by the behemoth. Then she was disected, her guts spilling out onto the arena floor. The inmates werew either grossed out or were rooting for the Tyrant. Then the Tyrant held Christie's dead body into the air as a sign of victory. At last Umbrella's true selves are shown. They are sick and insane people indeed.  
  
What did Christie do to get killed like that? She tried to escape, which is a big no no there. You see the actual prison is underwater. A small island has the guard station, which a elevator is used to transport the prisoners to the underwater prison.  
  
Now Amanda sat in her cell. Thinking about her plans for revenge. How she would avenge the deaths of those who Umbrella killed in those deathmatchs, those killed by the guards hands, and those killed in every town that had a T-Virus outbreak. She is reminded by a quote from Jill Valentine.  
  
"Once the Wheels of Justice begin to turn. There is no stopping them."  
  
'I'll get even with those sons of a bitches. I swear it.' Amanda thought. Then a guard opened up her door. He was around thirty years old. A strong man with brown hair with too much hair gel. He ahd a goatee and a mustache. The look in his face said it all. He had the 'I'm in charge here, so don't fuck with me' look. His name was Donald. Everyone called him Don or Big Boss.  
  
"It's time for work. Come out now." Big Boss said in a serious tone. Amanda got up and left her cell. Where two guards were with Big Boss. They escorted her to the labs. There she had to clean the communications room.  
  
"We're watching you. So don't try anything funny. Or else you'll be apart of our entertainment tomorrow night." Big Boss left the room. Leaving Amanda with a mop and bucket. This was her chance, but they would catch her trying to radio for help. Oh well, she has to make a sacrifice. If she wants these prisoners to be free. She has to die. She 'accidently' drops the mop, right near the power cord for the cameras. As she bends over to pick it up; she rolls her eyes aand unplugs the cameras.  
  
Inside the security office, the guard in charge of the cameras. Is well asleep. He doesn't notice the cameras in the communications room go out.  
  
Amanda goes over to the radio and turns it on. Then she sets it to the frequency Adam gave her. She picked the actual radio and spoke into it.  
  
"This is Amanda to Resistance Base. Resistance Base please respond."  
  
"We hear you loud and clear Amanda. Great to see that you are safe and sound." came the voice of Carlos Olivia.  
  
"Carlos! Great to hear from you too." Amanda was ecstatic that she was finally getting help. "Look, the prison is underwater. The security station along with barracks for the guards is on a island about five miles off the coast of Kelly's Island. Carlos, there was a military police officer named Christie Young here. She was abducted by Umbrella from her base. Her father was killed before he can reveal Umbrella's secret. Christie was killed in the most brutal way by a Tyrant in a deathmatch here. They have a arena where they pit unarmed inmates against B.O.W.s. I fear I'm next." Amanda began to sob.  
  
"Don't worry Amanda. We'll come and get you before that happens." came the voice of Jill next.  
  
Just then Amanda felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked behind her only to get hit in the face by Big Boss's night stick. She fell to the ground where the guards proceeded to beat her with their nightsticks.  
  
"FUCKING BITCH!" Big Boss yelled. "JUST FOR THAT WE'RE GOING TO HAVE A DEATHMATCH TOMORROW! AND YOU'RE THE VICTIM!"  
  
Carlos, Jill, Professor Akeem, Adam and Adam's sister Shyla sat in the communications room at their base in Barberton. Akeem held his hands over Shyla's ears as Big Boss screamed those prfanities. Shyla is only fifteen years old. Adam found her in her hometown. Which was the site of another T- Virus outbreak. Akeem is a scientist from Iraq. He was forced to join Umbrella at the age of eighteen or else Suddam's sons kills his family. Suddam Hussein liked Umbrella's creations. He wanted to put them to good use. So a lab was built there. Akeem was transferred to the lab in Cleveland, which was shut down recently. There he created Adam. Akeem didn't want Adam to be used to destroy the United States. That was the plan Umbrella made for Adam. To build a strong B.O.W. that can take on the United States Armed Forces. As a way of showing who is superior. Okay so Alfred Ashford was the one who thought of the plan. Akeem took Adam as a baby and ran from Umbrella for years. Then Adam came of age and began working for the government he was supposed to take down. How ironic, Adam was meant to defeat the greatest military. Instead he is aiding them in their fight against Umbrella.  
  
Back to the story. They heard everything and I do mean everything. Adam was about ready to kill someone. Akeem was shocked and began praying to God for the well being of Amanda. Carlos and Jill were outraged. Shyla had her hands over her mouth. She began to cry.  
  
"We leave in five hours." Adam stated as he walked to the door. "I'll tell General Williams the location and plan our strategy. Be ready for one hell of a fight"  
  
---  
  
Chapter two is in the bag. Sorry if I grossed everyone out with the description of Christie's death, but I wanted to portray Umbrella as a bunch of insane and very sick individuals. I think I succeed. Sorry if this is a little short and rushed. But I have to hurry this along. Because there is a lot of story to cover. Later on, we'll find out what Project Genesis and will Adam meet Eve. So stay tuned for chapter two of Resident Evil Codename: Genesis. 


	3. Strategy

Chapter 2  
  
Adam, Chris, Barry and Williams stood around a table. They didn't have a map of the prison, but they just received satellite pictures of the security station on the outside.  
  
"We got these pictures. They're the only thing we have to go on here." Williams said disappointed.  
  
"Well they'll have to do." Adam replied. "From the looks of things. There are four guard towers and anti-aircraft cannons. In order to launch an attack on the prison and take out those towers, we have to take out those cannons. Chris, you'll lead the team for that objective. Barry you'll be leading the attack on the towers. Once those are taken care of. We'll have two objectives. One is to secure the security station and apprehend all guards. If they fire, fire back and wound them. Second objective is to rescue the prisoners and find out if any of them have been convicted. I'll lead the prison team and get Amanda out of there."  
  
"We received word that two resistance members inside." Williams announced. "They are former Marine Billy Coen and CIA rookie operative Eliza Walker. We sent them in there before Amanda went in and they never reported back."  
  
"I guess they didn't have as much luck as Amanda did." Barry said.  
  
"True, but we have to get them out." Williams handed information on them both. Eliza looked almost like Shyla except she's older. Blonde hair, hazel eyes. Just like Shyla. That's impossible, Shyla's family was killed during the outbreak Adam went through. The same outbreak that he found Shyla as she was about to become zombie food. Maybe she had a sister that wasn't in town when that outbreak happened. Adam had to ask Shyla before he left.  
  
"Wait, it says here that Billy was convicted for twenty three murders with his old unit." Chris said. "Why is he working for the government?"  
  
"There was a problem with the testamony of his unit. His former CO was a Umbrella agent and had his unit lie to have Billy convicted. By the time we realized that, Billy was on the run. We found him in Arizona, under a new name. In exchange for his help. We promised him a full pardon. All he has to do is kill his former CO and he's free." Williams answered. "If that's all brief your troops. Dismissed."  
  
They all went to their briefing rooms to brief their soldiers on the missions. For Chris's team was Jill, Carlos, Rebecca and Ark. For Adam was all the Barberton surviors except Tim and Amanda. To make up for the lack of manpower. They were given soldiers to make up teams of sixteen. They briefed their teams on the objectives they had to complete.  
  
Once the briefing was done. Adam went to see Shyla and Akeem. He had to see Akeem for a checkup. Required before every mission Adam embarks on. The checkup ensures Adam won't go ballistic and the D-Virus inside of him won't mutate. If it does Adam will reveal his true form; his Tyrant form.  
  
"Everything seems ok Adam." Akeem said as hge finished inspecting Adam. Adam got out of the chair. The D-Virus also affects the brain of anyone infected. Depending on the infected person's behavior. He/she can trigger the mutation. Adam was in a good mood. So the virus hasn't triggered his mutation. If he was angry those cat like eyes of his hiding under the sunglasses would glow orange. If he got really pissed off, to the point a person would go on a killing spree. Adam would mutate and go on a killing spree. He would have no control over his emotions.  
  
Adam had to talk with Shyla. He ahd to know if Eliza was her sister.  
  
"Of course she is Adam. Why you ask?" Shyla said. They were in their room. Adam doesn't mind sharing a room with his adopted sister.  
  
"Well you told me that your family was killed in Burksville. Why did you lie to me."  
  
"Because if a terrorist organization or Umbrella found out about Eliza being with the CIA. They may abduct her or worse. Is she in some kind of trouble? Did Umbrella find her out?" Shyla was concerned for her sister.  
  
"I think she found Umbrella. She is doing a undercover mission for a resistance group helping the Army. She's on the prison we're going to."  
  
"Please Adam. Bring her back safe and sound." Shyla wanted to see her sister again.  
  
"I will. I promise Shyla. Since when did I ever break a promise?" Adam replaied to Shyla's request.  
  
"You haven't let me down yet bro. Don't let me down now." Shyla said with a smile.  
  
"I won't fail you Shyla Walker."  
  
---  
  
Megan was preparing for her mission. She decided to send a e-mail to Tim. In high hopes he would reach it and that he was alright.  
  
_Tim We found out Umbrella has a prison off the coast of Kelly's Island. I'm going there myself. Don't worry I'll be fine. I have your one magnums with me. I would like to say good luck in South Africa. I would like to hear all about your fight with Umbrella when you get back. Don't get yourself killed now. I don't know if we can live on without you. You are our friend and we'll never stop thinking about you. Also I hate to ask this, but are you and Emma dating or something? You have been spending a lot of time with her. Well anyway, I wish you the best of luck. _

_Your friend for the past four years._

_Megan  
_  
She hit the send button and logged off the internet. She wanted to be ready for the mission.  
  
---  
  
Chris's raft landed on the island. It was night and so his team wore all black with night vision goggles on their heads. They were carrying grenades, rifles with grenade launchers attached. They snuck up the beach and saw one of the three cannons they had to take out. They snuck up to it. Chris had a sniper rifle with him and shot all of the Umbrella soldiers there. Then repeated the pattern for the other cannons. Once they were all done.  
  
"Okay Barry bring in the calvary." Chris said into his radio.  
  
"We're on our way." came Barry's reply.  
  
---  
  
One of the guards was bored. He was on the night shift and kept eye on the prison in case one of the prisoners tried to escape. Of course none of them ever made it up here before. He really wanted the carnage at the arena tonight. He loved those one sided death matches. He looked through his binoculars to pass the time. Soon he heard the sounds of a helicopter. His first mistake was to turn to the direction of the helicopter. The binoculars showed him a real upclose look at the thing. This freaked him out. His second mistake was not calling this in. Barry was in the pilot seat and he fired a missle right at the tower. Then other helicopters either dropped troops off or took out the other three towers.  
  
---  
  
Big Boss was called into one of the security rooms in the prison. He recieved word from some of the guards above that they were under attack.  
  
---  
  
"How the HELL did this happen?" Big Boss yelled.  
  
"We don't know sir." One of the guards replied. "We confirmed it's the U.S. Army."  
  
"Well we better call everyone back to the arena. I think we need to send the Army a message. I'll get our two beauties that were meant for tomorrow's deathmatch. We're going to have a little execution." Big Boss left the room.  
  
---  
  
Amanda woke up to the sounds of Big Boss opening the door. Across from her is Eliza Walker. Eliza was using the alias Jessica Lansdale. Of course she told Amanda who she really is.  
  
"Let's go." Big Boss ordered.  
  
"Our match isn't till tomorrow though." Amanda stated.  
  
"You're not going to have a match. You're going to be executed to send a clear message to the Army." This got Amanda's hopes up. Along with Eliza's.  
  
"I wouldn't get your hopes up little miss former Umbrella employee. You're going to be dead before they make their way down here."  
  
Amanda was about to cry. She was sent to this deathtrap and won't leave alive. Eliza and Amanda were quickly taken to the arena. Once there, they were chained to two metal posts. Big Boss walked over to a microphone and then walked to the center of the arena.  
  
"Sorry to wake you all up and bring you all here. It seems the Army is getting involved with our business." This was met with cheers. "SILENCE! Anyway, I think they know of our 'war crimes'. Now I'm going to send them a clear message to not fuck with us and that I don't like the Geneva Convention. So right now. We're going to execute these two lovely women over there. Meet Amanda a former Umbrella security guard and a resistance member. Next to her is Eliza Walker, a resistance member and CIA agent. I overheard you tell Amanda that Eliza. Enjoy the slaughter."  
  
Big Boss put the mic where it belonged and walked into the control room. Eliza was surprised that they were listening to her conversation with Amanda.  
  
Big Boss went up to two Umbrella employees. Who released the monster for the deathmatch.  
  
"Release all Tyrants we have." Big Boss ordered. There were no arguments. One of the employees pressed a few buttons and in the arena, every Tyrant Umbrella has made in the past walked out. With only one thing on their minds. To kill Amanda and Eliza.  
  
Amanda saw the Tyrants and hoped that someone would rescue her or she died quick and painlessly.  
  
---  
  
Billy watched the Tryants come into the arena. Waiting for the right time to make his move. He wouldn't have to wait long.  
  
---  
  
Adam and his team made their way into the prison without to much difficulty. Most the guards surrendered without firing a single bullet. Some fired back and were taken down. Now he was nearing the arena by himself. He told his team to start freeing the prisoners. He opened the doors only to have two assult rifles pointed at his face. He just smiled and bashed their heads together. Then he ran down the stairs and lept over the barrier. He unsheathed his katana and cut Amanda and Eliza free.  
  
"Thanks!" Eliza exclaimed.  
  
"IT' ABOUT TIME YOU SHOWED UP!" Amanda was not happy to have Adam save her at the last minute.  
  
"You two get out of here. I'll deal with these freaks." With that Amanda and Eliza ran out of the arena.  
  
"Bring it on you genetic engineered freaks!" Adam exclaimed.  
  
---  
  
Another chapter. I must be on a RE kick right now. Well sorry for the shortness of the last chapter. I'll work on another chapter of Resident Evil: Vengeance. So this will be on the back burner for a while. Next chapter will have a lot of action. I promise.


End file.
